


Seungcheol's Shirt's for Staining with Tears (Obviously)

by divabooT



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen, I don't think this makes sense, M/M, Seungkwan cries a lot, idek, some sort of non-idol au, this is messy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divabooT/pseuds/divabooT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys cry on Seungcheol's shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungkwan suggests they break up out of the blue. Yeah, he's surprised too.

"Maybe we should stop."

The words rang in Seungkwan's ears. He couldn't believe he'd just said that.

Hansol looked at him, his features molded into an expression of confusion. "It was your idea to play Monopoly but, OK?" He collected the cards and game pieces off the board and placed them in the box. Then he sorted out all of the money in the middle of the board, and put them in piles.

"No, I think I mean we should stop us."

"Oh," Hansol said dumbly. He finished packing up the game and put it on Seungkwan's mum's bookshelf.

"Yeah," Seungkwan sounded lame even to himself.

"I guess I, uh, should go then." Hansol gestured to the front door.

Seungkwan nodded and watched in a stupor as the best thing to ever happen to him left his house.

 

That was two weeks ago. Seungkwan thinks he's dealt with it fairly well -- it's summer holidays, so the risk of bumping into Hansol is fairly high. It had happened no less than six times, but no more than eleven (no, Seungkwan's not _counting._  He isn't some lame loser stuck on the boy he'd broken up with) and they'd mutually ignored each other each time. Seungkwan had only cried about it when he'd told his mother and not a single time since.

Now, Seungkwan's sitting in a large booth in a diner near his house, waiting for the rest of his friends to show up. He pulls out his phone and glances at the time -- 1:46 pm. Everyone should be here by now.

His phone dings, and Seungkwan opens up the group chat.

"Mingyu's run out of fuel and Junghan wants pretzels. Gonna be a little late, sorry. XD."

And Seungkwan had been doing so well at ignoring him.

He risks a glance at the boy who'd read out Joshua's message. The ethereal beauty he'd gotten to call his even if for only a short time, the kind soul he'd gotten to hold and love for the shortest infinity.

It hurts, as Seungkwan soaks in Hansol's appearance. He's paler than usual, a little thinner than when he'd left Seungkwan's house fourteen days ago, the orangey tinge to his hair isn't helping the dark circles under his eyes.

Seungkwan stands up. He knows _he's_ lost weight and sleep but Hansol doesn't deserve to. Hansol is kind and healthy and unique and Seungkwan was only holding him back -- or something. Seungkwan honestly still doesn't know why he broke up with Hansol, but there had to have been a reason.

Why would he ruin the best thing to happen to him without a _reason_?

He walks out of the diner, tears pooling in his eyes and Hansol calling out for him. He walks home, his phone going off endlessly as the group chat explodes, and honestly Seungkwan should've known the moment Hansol turned up on his own that it was some kind of plan to get them back together or something. He doesn't know, he just collapses on his bed in a pile of snot and tears and wakes up disoriented two hours later.

Seungcheol is sitting at the foot of his bed.

Seungkwan would find it creepy, but Seungcheol used to babysit him; he saw Seungkwan's first boner. He laughed, explained it to Seungkwan, and helped him realise it was no big deal -- it happened to most dudes. He even gave Seungkwan some tips on how to cover it up and things to think about to get it to go away.

So yeah, Seungcheol's cool. He's welcome around any time; Seungkwan's mum likes to use him as a resource for how to manage a teenage boy.

But, Seungcheol's also close with Hansol -- taught him how to count cards and cheat when he rolls a die and they _rap_  together.

So, Seungkwan's not sure why Seungcheol's at the foot of his bed.

"You OK, bud?" Seungcheol asks, genuine concern colouring his voice.

Seungkwan nods, still weighing up why Seungcheol's in his room.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think about the effect seeing Hansol so soon might have on you, I --"

Seungkwan throws himself into Seungcheol, curling up in his lap, and buried his head into the older boys chest -- Seungcheol is there for _him_.

Seungcheol wraps his arms around Seungkwan's torso, tries to adjust them so Seungkwan fits into his embrace better, and Seungkwan imagines what a great dad Seungcheol will make one day -- what a great surrogate big brother he makes _now_.

Seungcheol kisses the top of Seungkwan's head, rubs his back reassuringly, and Seungkwan feels the overwhelming urge to explain himself even though he _can't_.

He doesn't even know what he feels the need to explain.

Seungcheol lets him cry, lets him blow his nose on Seungcheol's shirt, lets Seungkwan break down in _someone's_  arms and take his time to gather himself before he has to wash his face and put on a smile.

Seungkwan takes a deep breath. Seungcheol looks at him with soft eyes, no expectation. Just reassurance.

"I don't know why. It just came out and I didn't want it to but it _did_  and now I've hurt him and I don't deserve to ask for him to come back."

Seungcheol nods like he understands. He probably does, there are eleven other guys in their group and Seungkwan knows all of them have cried on his shoulders.

"And he looks the worst I've ever seen him -- and I've known him for years. He's thin and tired and dyed his hair an _orangey_  colour and _I'm_  responsible for that."

There's a moment of haunting silence before --

"The hair was actually a bet he lost."

And Seungcheol is laughing. So is Seungkwan, because thank everything good and pure he isn't responsible for _that_.

"But really," Seungcheol begins cautiously, testing every word before he says it, "do you want to talk to him? He's more worried about you, as his best friend, than he is hurt by 'that dumbfuck who randomly decided to break up with him during Monopoly, because seriously who does that?'"

Seungkwan lets out a chuckle before it breaks off and he wants to cry again.

"Hey, hey, shh. Those were Chan's words, you know Hansol would never talk about you like that. He's just confused and wants to know if you can both still be friends."

Seungkwan doesn't deserve Hansol -- never did, even as a friend. He's so sweet, and caring, and thoughtful, and wise. And Seungkwan's an attention whore.

"I -- no, not now. I need time to think and try figure out why myself. I _liked_ being his boyfriend, Seungcheol, I think I'm in love with him, and I don't understand... I don't remember even _t_ _hinking_  about breaking up with him, let alone wanting to."

Seungcheol nodded, and put his hands on Seungcheol's cheeks. "Maybe you're scared? Maybe you wanted _more_ and didn't know how to ask for it?" he offers before pressing a kiss to Seungkwan's forehead.

It makes sense. Seungkwan's nursed a crush on Hansol for years, was ecstatic when he finally plucked up the courage to confess a few months ago and Hansol admitted he liked him back.

Seungkwan nods.

"Yeah, I want to talk to him."

Seungcheol lifts Seungkwan off his lap and stands up. "I'll go get him then -- he's in the living room."

"What? No! I meant over the phone! I can't --" He can't look at Hansol. Hansol has an intense gaze and he doesn't blink like normal people and normally its fine. But now?

Now it'll feel like he's being inspected or something. Every word being analysed and held up to the light to check whether it was fact or fiction.

Seungcheol shrugs. "He wants to see you. Don't you think you've hurt him enough?"

The traitor -- he'd been here for Hansol the whole time, posing like he was on Seungkwan's side. Playing the double agent.

"Fine," Seungkwan mumbles, pouting at being betrayed.

There are a few moments as Seungkwan listens to footsteps on the floor, hears voices through the walls, hears his door open.

There's a sharp intake of breath. "Seungkwan, can we put this behind us? I don't even want to talk about it. I just want to cuddle you and kiss and be boyfriends again and forget about us being stupid teenagers."

Seungkwan nods, he wants that, too. But, Hansol deserves more. He opens his mouth to say just that, but Hansol's lips are on his and Hansol's hands are on his shoulders and its chaste and -- Hansol pulls back.

"I love you Seungkwan, and don't you dare forget that. If you ever open your beautiful, dumb mouth and suggest we break up again I'm going to argue with you. I'm going to make sure you have a reason and that it isn't something we can sort out."

Seungkwan nods, and drags Hansol to lay down on his bed with him.

"Let's take a nap now, I've cried lots today and you look like Frankenstein."

Hansol gets that look like he's going to correct Seungkwan, but Seungkwan beats him to it.

"Frankenstein didn't sleep much, creating an animated corpse out of a bunch of bits sewn together, did he?"

Hansol rolls his eyes fondly and lays next to Seungkwan, snuggling in so their breaths cloud together and Seungkwan can smell that Hansol had something with lots of tomato sauce recently.

"I love you too, Hansol."

"Then prove it by shutting up so I can sleep."


	2. Jihoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon doesn't get sick. He's got too much to do to get sick.

"I can squeeze time in somewhere to do that," Jihoon answered with a resolute nod.

His professor raised an eyebrow. "Really?" she asked. "I've had everyone else complain about being swamped."

Jihoon nodded again, glancing at the sheets of paper in his professor's hand. "There's enough time to do everything I have to. It comes down to prioritising and time management."

His professor handed him what had to be a dozen loose A4 sheets of paper. The key to extra credit. "I expect everything to be ready on time," she grinned, then motioned for Jihoon leave.

Jihoon's mind was whizzing when he left the room, going through his schedule and trying to figure out the likelihood of Mingyu being able to cater for his professor's /wedding/. Maybe if Joshua and Jun could help out...

 

***

 

Jihoon wakes up to a stuffy nose and a pounding in his head, which puts him in a bad mood.

He doesn't _do_  sick. He's too busy to be _sick_. He takes his vitamins, and eats his vegetables, and exercises. Hell, he even gets enough _sleep_. Almost, at least. Six hours a night's as close as he can get without sacrificing too much time.

Jihoon sniffles stubbonly. He isn't getting a cold and he doesn't have a headache. He can't afford to; he has to do so much. He has classes, assignments, his part time job, and the bunch of dorks he calls friends. Being sick means going to the doctors and taking medicine.

It means _bedrest_.

Jihoon sniffles again, almost aggressively, in a bid to prove dominance over his snot -- and feels it trickle down the back of his throat.

He scoffs, then flings his blanket back. He's met by a crisp cold that tells him his roommate must've left the aircon on. Soonyoung will be hearing about the electricity bill later. He pads over to his drawers and fishes out a jumper, then pulls it over his head and arms. He registers his phone going off, but decides to ignore it.

Not many of his friends are up this early, and the ones who are will try to drag him to a _hospital_ , for whatever reasons of their own.

Suddenly, his door opens and something shoves his shoulder. "Answer your phone, Hoonie! It's been ringing five minutes straight." Then there's a cold hand against his forehead. "Damn, Hoonie, you're burning up. You need something to cool you down? I'll get you some ice cream."

Jihoon smacks Soonyoung's arm out of his face. "I'm fine! Just don't leave the aircon on all night. Get your freezing hands off me."

"Hoonie, it's _hot_. Take the jumper off -- you'll overheat."

Jihoon refuses to believe him. Sure, Soonyoung's wearing a singlet and shorts, but Soonyoung's gone much further than running up the electricity bill and being cold to play a prank on someone.

Jihoon sets his mouth in a hard line. Soonyoung rolls his eyes and Jihoon knows he's won. "Fine," Soonyoung says, exasperated, "you aren't sick. Get some rest, you can still work on things. Just -- stay in bed today for me please?"

Jihoon opens his mouth to protest, but Soonyoung gives him the look that means he isn't kidding around or asking.

Soonyoung is simply trying to be a good friend.

Jihoon nods. "Fine," he gives in, "I'll stay in bed today." And he turns right around and stomps back to his bed.

"I'll get someone to bring you lunch," Soonyoung tells him, looking and sounding like he's achieved the impossible. (Which, if he were anybody else, would be true.)

Soonyoung waves goodbye, and Jihoon pulls his laptop out from under his bed. He has about thirty hours work to get done in the next twenty four.

Hours roll by, Jihoon still on his laptop, keyboard clacking. There's a knock at his door, and Jihoon rolls his eyes before calling for Soonyoung to come in.

"Soonyoung's busy, so he got me to bring you some soup," Seungcheol -- who is most definitely not Soonyoung -- explains.

Jihoon spares him a glance, he isn't surprised Soonyoung sent Seungcheol. Seungcheol is Jihoon's oldest friend, the only one who can ever drag him to a hospital, the only one who ever gets him to admit he's sick.

Seungcheol is wearing a pair of shorts and a fitted tee, a container clutched in his hands. Jihoon groans, because if _Seungcheol_  is hot then Soonyoung's not playing a prank.

"Hey, you OK, Ji? You don't look --" Seungcheol cocks an eyebrow and takes the three steps to Jihoon's bed. He passes the container to Jihoon. "Chicken soup -- you're sick, eat up."

Then, he sits down on the end of Jihoon's bed and watches as Jihoon takes off the lid.

A cloud of steam raises from the container, and Jihoon brings the container to his lips. He drinks the soup, looking Seungcheol in the eye the whole time. Once he finishes, Seungcheol nods.

"I should drag you to a hospital."

That's it. That's the final straw, because Jihoon knows he's sick. He has a headache and he can't breathe properly because his nose is blocked -- and Seungcheol knows Jihoon is sick, too.

Jihoon has so much to do in such a short amount of time and now Seungcheol is threatening to take time away from him.

Seungcheol's face crumples when a tear slips from one of Jihoon's eyes. He climbs up Jihoon's bed, carefully relocates the younger boy's laptop to the floor, and wraps an arm around Jihoon's shoulders.

Seungcheol lays there while Jihoon cries, while Jihoon frets about all the things he has to do, while Jihoon gets tears and snot all over his shirt.

And once Jihoon sniffles and wipes away the last few tears, just as Jihoon's breathing is evening out, Seungcheol grabs Jihoon's laptop off the floor. He places it on their legs and sorts through the things Jihoon has opened.

He organises it, lists the things Jihoon has to do in all their tiny components so they seem like small things.

When Jihoon wakes up three and a half hours later, it's to a damp cloth on his head and all the overwhelming things he has to do broken down into steps.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this into series where all the boys cry to Seungcheol about something.


End file.
